


Vigilante Cannibalism

by shadowblade_tara



Series: Nyctophilia [10]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, alternate ending scene, because this eddie isn't gonna just eat someone with witnesses, compromises, eddie and venom figure out the rules for eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: “There’s gonna be three rules to this, though.”Okay?“We’re only eating who I say we can eat, there are no witnesses if we can help it, and we leave nothing behind.”





	Vigilante Cannibalism

Venom tries to keep quiet about their need for living flesh, but Eddie remains aware of it. 

They still like to tease Eddie a lot, try to convince him to let them eat random people, but they never really mean it. Eddie can hear the affection and friendly banter that underlies the words of **_but they’re mean, Eddie, rude people, tourists, let’s eat them,_** and he normally laughs them off with teasing words in return.

Still.

It didn’t escape Eddie’s notice, the burst of strength, of _health_ , that flowed through Venom after they took care of the asshole harassing Jazz. It definitely doesn’t escape his notice how totally _okay_ he was with the whole thing. He was more concerned about Jazz, about making sure this asshole didn’t hurt her _ever again_ , to really think about the implications of his actions.

Venom needs the fresh meat. They can survive without it, but not thrive, and Eddie wants them to thrive. 

He thinks he found the solution.

Venom, as usual, already knows what’s going through his mind.

**Don’t have to, you know.**

“You need it.” Eddie points out dryly. “Don’t even try to tell me you don’t.” They fall silent at that. Lying doesn’t come naturally to the symbiote, especially not to Eddie, especially not now. Eddie nods to himself as they continue to walk down the street. “That’s what I thought. This is a solution, it’s a way to do some good and get you what you need. It won’t be ideal, but it’ll keep us off the radar, too.”

**We understand.** They shift a little. **You have someone in mind.**

“Assuming the jackass shows his face tonight, yes.” He walks into Mrs. Chen’s shop, says hello to her, and heads into the back. “There’s gonna be three rules to this, though.”

**Okay?**

“We’re only eating who I say we can eat, there are no witnesses if we can help it, and we leave nothing behind.”

Venom considers that for a moment. Eddie can feel their understanding of the rules alongside their affection and something else directed entirely at Eddie. The fact that he’s allowing this at all speaks volumes. Venom can follow a few simple rules and make it easier on him.

**Deal.**

Eddie sighs in relief. “Thanks, V.”

“Please! I can’t keep doing this!”

They peek around the corner. There he is, gun out, demanding his _protection_ money. Eddie’s fist clenches. They watch as Mrs. Chen scrambles to give the gangster the cash. Venom shifts.

They’re digging around in Eddie’s memories, searching for information, for context. Eddie gives it to them, remembering all the times he’s been forced to watch this happen, all the times he’s reported it to the police, all the times this one asshole has harassed the kindest woman who always tried to help Eddie in her own rough way.

Fury blazes through the symbiote, fury to match the host.

Finally, _finally_ , the gangster leaves.

Eddie follows him, right out the door and around the building, ignoring Mrs. Chen’s call for him to stop. They follow him into the back alley.

He’s no idiot, they’ll give him that. He’s got his gun out as he turns around, but they don’t give him the chance to use it. They don’t even give him the chance to scream. They lunge forward, mouth open, and teeth clamp down on his neck.

They bite his head off with one clean crunch.

Eddie could mentally check out during this part. Venom’s got this, Eddie knows they’re not going to leave any evidence behind (they didn’t when they saved Jazz), but – but – 

He just can’t. 

He’s keenly aware of everything that Venom does in their shared form, and it really is a shared form now. He can’t really say it’s Venom eating. Not when he derives his own dark pleasure from the act.

Venom finishes their meal, but they don’t relinquish control just yet. **Wanna run, Eddie.**

_In a minute, V. Tuck in real quick._ Venom vanishes back inside his body, and Eddie kneels down to pick up the thing the gangster had dropped in his terror.

A wad of cash, taken fresh from Mrs. Chen.

**She’ll know.**

“She needs it back. Besides, I’m not giving it to her right now.” He tucks it into his pants pocket. “All right. Let’s run.”

Venom takes over, enveloping him once again, and the two of them are gone into the night.

/---------/

**It’s been a week.**

Eddie nods. “I know.” He’s more than a little nervous. Mrs. Chen is a sharp woman. She’ll probably make the connection between Eddie’s new cash bonus and the disappearance of the gangster. Still, he needs to give it back to her, somehow.

**She won’t just accept it?**

“She will. She’s just going to know exactly how we got it. Remember how I said no witnesses?” He senses Venom nod. “That means more than just no one seeing us. That means no one even making that connection. It’s what’s going to keep us safe.”

Venom hums understanding. **Jazz knows.**

“Jazz is a little different. That was – there wasn’t really a choice. You know?” Venom sends him the impression of a nod. 

For a few minutes, Eddie just walks the block around the store. The cash is in an envelope in his pocket. There’s a vague worry in the back of his mind about getting robbed (because, seriously, that would be his shitty luck), and Venom just wraps a tendril around his wrist. Eddie grins.

“Not being a bracelet yet?”

**Shut up.** they say. **Eddie, go inside. We’ll take care of it.**

Eddie takes a deep breath. “Okay, okay. Here goes.” He heads across the street and walks inside. “Hey, Mrs. Chen.”

“Eddie! What the hell was that? I was worried sick!”

He cringes. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“What were you thinking?”

Thankfully, that Eddie doesn’t really have to lie about. He just shrugs. “Sometimes, life hurts.” he quotes quietly. “I just didn’t want it to hurt you anymore.” 

It takes about a minute for Mrs. Chen to decide what to do with that information. She finally walks around the counter and wraps her arms around Eddie in a tight hug. After a brief second, Eddie hugs her back.

Venom uses the distraction to slip the envelope behind the counter, tucked out of sight where she won’t notice it immediately.

Mrs. Chen lets go and takes a step back. “Please be careful, Eddie. Losing you would make life hurt a lot more than giving up some money.”

Eddie freezes at that. It takes him a moment to collect himself. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.” She steps back behind the counter. “Have you been doing the meditation CD?”

“I told you, I don’t speak Mandarin!”

Venom settles warm in Eddie’s skin, listening to the more familiar banter, and they soak in the warmth of companionship as they try to sneak candy into Eddie’s shopping basket.

With every attempt, they feel another pulse of affection from Eddie, and they send back their own affection and amusement.

Love takes a long time.

Venom thinks they’re doing just fine getting there.


End file.
